1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus of a vehicle wherein one of either the front or rear wheels are driven by an engine and the other wheels are connected to a generator capable of regenerative (electrical) braking, and that is ideally suited to a four-wheel drive vehicle such as, for example, one wherein the main drive wheels are driven by an engine, and the subordinate drive wheels can be braked by a generator.
2. Background Information
As an example of such a four-wheel drive vehicle, there is a so-called motor four-wheel drive vehicle wherein one of either the front or rear wheels (referred to herein as the main drive wheels) are driven by an engine, and the other wheels (referred to herein as the subordinate drive wheels) are supplementarily driven by a generator, and wherein, during vehicle deceleration, the generator is regeneratively operated, and that regenerative (electrical) braking torque decelerates the vehicle (e.g., refer to the Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 11-240351.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved brake control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.